


Giving up on Eden

by SakiaIshida



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Challenge fic, M/M, Spoilers for this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaIshida/pseuds/SakiaIshida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible reasons why Ryouma is so determined in his ideals and betrays Takatora.</p><p>Spoilers for episode 27. </p><p>Written for Kisaragi-Gentarou's Golden Week Tokusatsu Giveaway Challenge on Tumblr. Prompt: Ryouma/Takatora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving up on Eden

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE IT IN TIME! *wipes sweat* Wanted to enter the Kisaragi-Gentarou's Golden Week Tokusatsu Giveaway Challenge as it is an amazing way to encourage more Toku fanfics but I was stuck as I was waiting desperately for episode 27 to speculate more about my OTP. I knew there was something those interactions and I was right! XD 
> 
> I hope people will enjoy this~~
> 
> [Edited: Added some more cannon references to episode 27 after watching the subs]

_"Ryouma, your talent is our final hope."_

Damn you. Damn you and your lofty ideals. Fucking _noblesse oblige_. 

You idiot. It was for you. Why do you not see whatever I done it was for you? This power. It would protect you, give you what you need. And vice versa what I need. I need you, we need each other. Why can't you see my ideal besides the one that pains you so much to look at everyday? Save a billion people? Don't make me laugh. Those that would be saved won't be the billion that the world needs. 

Do you remember? Our ambitions and dreams. Those sakura-filled days where we dreamt to be the best, to rule the world with our talents. To change the world with our hands. We would be the best together. Your eyes always lighted up when you talk about what you aim to achieve. To lead Yggdrasil, to change the world. Helheim would give us that, won't it? Science is never wrong. 

Sometimes I ask myself. If the world wasn't like this, would we be ruling Yggdrasil together with a smile? Or would I not even have a place to be in here? You always had a place as a ruler but Helheim gave me the chance to be with you. That itself is one of its best gifts. Therefore I am of hope that Helheim has more to provide us. That it'll be able to provide us our kingdom. 

But you are following those orders. You gave in. You gave in to the pressure of society. You listened like a good employee to those who sit above on their throne but would not get their hands dirty to save themselves from the invasion. You have the right to more power, my dear Takatora. Not them. Not those idiots who won’t put themselves in danger to get power. All the times you hurt yourself in our experiments. It breaks my heart with each scar I give. All those nights where I traced every part that I destroy each day. Do you know? I blame myself too. To make sure I hurt you less the next time. So why won't you **TAKE** this power I give? I am here. I want to help you. But time after time, you pushed me away. To please those people. **WHY?** Am I not as important to you as them? Would saving the world this way really help us all? 

Why won't you accept exploring the power to rule over our world? You are the only one that deserves it. I would bow to you as my King. And the world should too, for all that you have done.

But no Takatora. You always care about people who don't care about you. You are going to get even more hurt this way when those plans fail. 

I know you, Takatora. You would blame yourself again, be even more in pain than the physical pain that you are experiencing now, and it hurts me when you do. And the pain would be unbearable to you, as you were the one who wanted it. But you won't listen, would you? You never do. 

If that is so, let me be the one who hurts you the most. Let me hurt you even more by making myself the one who takes that burden of being the King of the world. Let me engrave myself into your heart in a way you'll never forget. I would betray you, defeat you. 

Let me replace this pain with something that would be even worst. Because I don't know how to make this right anymore. So turn all your attention to me. Blame me for everything, so that you won't blame yourself anymore. 

I love you Takatora. I really do. It pains me how much I do as I would destroy myself, I would stop being a logical human for you. 

But I think I might hate you equally as much as well. You are the reason why I am a failure as a human. Why just look at me. I am going to hurt myself too. What breaks me the most is hurting you. Be happy, my King. I will take over all your duties. Your loyal advisor. Your hope. I'll give it to you.

You said I was a romantic. That I believed in legends and fairytales. You were right. But my dear Takatora, you have forgotten, misery accompanies those that give up their soul for such romance. Real fairytales are the most painful love of all. 

Let us both fall into the depths of hell together. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Takatora knew that Ryouma was up to something when he left the room. He knew Ryouma better that he knew anyone. Even himself. He doesn’t know what the scientist was up to, and it puts him on the edge as he knows what Ryouma is capable of. 

But Takatora believed. Takatora had only one hope, and he held onto it as tightly as his hand that grasped his aching wound. 

He believed that Ryouma would choose the right course of action. That they were still on the same wavelength. Hence Takatora was willing to put his life in Ryouma’s hands.

Because he trusted his only hope, and love. 

“But what happens if he does, betray you for what you work for?” a dark corner of his mind mutters. 

“Then I deserve it.” he thought. “We are two tainted individuals that deserve whatever pain that we get. For what I have decided, is a choice of evil and there is no honour in our choice.” 

Takatora sighed.

_I have no choice but to pray._

_Not to heaven._

_The doors are already closed to us._

_I pray that the evil would take pity on our hearts._


End file.
